


Horns and Fins

by mau_the_meow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gore, Identity Issues, O shit the ears, Other, Species Dysphoria, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mau_the_meow/pseuds/mau_the_meow
Summary: Cronus has an identity crisis.





	Horns and Fins

Stupid.   
Fucking dimwit.   
Nobody could ever like you.   
They’re right. You aren’t.   
Why was I born the way I am?

Cronus Ampora let out a cry, punching the mirror he had previously been looking in. He was disgusting. He felt awful.   
He knew he was. 

A knock sounded at his door. Cronus didn’t bother responding. He knew he would only hurt whoever was there.   
Violet tears dripped down his face, mixing with the peach-colored paint.   
Fuck.   
What if someone came in while he was painted?  
Even worse, what if it was Dual? He’d cull you on the spot for wanting to be like them.   
No more knocking. He assumed they had left. 

A shard of glass lay at his feet.   
Fuck.   
His violet blood leaked from his bruised knuckles. It pooled on the ground at his feet. Cronus watched it.   
Violet.   
Oh, how he had come to hate that color. Bright, cheerful, mocking. It made him want to puke. 

Facing the remnants of his mirror, Cronus took a deep breath through the tears. He grabbed one of his horns around the base, pulled and twisted.   
It hurt like hell. It hurt worse than having his teeth pulled out with rusty pliers. Cronus fought the urge to scream, determined to snap his horn off at the base, determined to get that thing off his head. He yanked, twisted, nearly smacked his head against the wall. It wasn’t even lose.   
With a final cry, Cronus ripped the lightning-shaped horn off his skull. More violet blood pooled, making him dizzy. It swept over his face, his hair, his fins.   
God, how he hated those fins. Teasing him, taunting him. Mocking him.   
He looked down, grabbing a pair of sharp scissors he had for this purpose. The scissors pierced the base of his fins, causing even more pain than when he got them pierced. He let out a soft scream as he sliced them off, the sticky violet blood making him dizzy. As soon as the first fin was off, Cronus collapsed.   
Violet mixed with peach. His dismembered horn and fin lay to the side.   
Drowning in violet.


End file.
